Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. She is Jimmy's female counterpart, arch-rival, and girlfriend. Biography Before Cindy moved to Retroville, she initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at her old school, a position that she used to have until she moved and met Jimmy. She became best friends with Libby and Brittany after moving. Cindy is a-Half French Half-American. Jimmy took her smartest person in town title when she moved into the house across the street from him, whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She started to begin to frequently attack his intelligence by criticizing his every mistake, even though she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy and to cover up her insecurities and her fear of failure. Her home life is rarely shown, and her parents are only minor characters in the show. But some of the statements she makes during Stranded seem to suggest that she may be pressured by her mother to be perfect all the time, which could be another reason she is so competitive and mean all the time. Cindy is a member of Team Neutron with her best friends; Libby, Brittany, Carl, Sheen, Nick, Goddard and Jimmy, who usually go on adventures provided by the genius himself. She began developing a deep and eternal friendship with these seven, despite being the most aggressive, snarky and critical person in the group. Appearance Cindy is a very beautiful 10-12-year-old girl. She has blonde hair with side-swept bangs and green eyes. In her debut in "New Dog, Old Tricks", Cindy wore a pretty pink button-front, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a frilly white collar. In the following shorts and the film, as well as the video games, Cindy wore a coral pink short-sleeved button-up shirt, with black jeans, and coral pink saddle shoes/sneakers. She wore her hair in pigtails with pink ties and she had dark pink eyelids. This design is still used in promotional merchandise and clip art. When the television series began, Cindy's entire look changed for the rest of the franchise. She now wears her hair in a single ponytail and now has grayish purple eyelids. She also now wears a faded green-striped halter shirt (tank top in promotional art and books), khaki pants, pink polka-dot panties, gray socks, and a pair of dark pink and white Converse sneakers. Keith Alcorn said this change was to make Cindy look older as the series takes place a year after the movie. In The N-Men, when she gained her super powers, she wore a light grey crop-top with The N Men logo on the front with dark grey seams, blue wrist bands, a red skirt with white stars, a blue thong a red cape, blue futuristic boots, and a purple star on her right cheek. Her hair band also becomes red instead of its usual pink. Her eyelids also became a lighter shade of purple. She also wore a pink one-piece swimsuit in Jimmy on Ice when she was in her pool, Monster Hunt in the picture of her on a beach that accidentally came up in the lake monster slide show, Beach Party Mummy during the Egyptian beach party, and Journey to the Center of Carl when her mother was giving her acupuncture with 678 needles. In Nightmare in Retroville for her Halloween costume (Muffy the Vampire Annihilator), she wore a jet black halter top with a Muffy logo on it, bright red pants, and jet black Converse sneakers. Her hair band also becomes black instead of its usual pink. When she was a vampire in this same episode she continued to wear this same outfit and she had pale skin, black hair, nails, and lips, and two sharp top fangs. Personality Cindy is very smart, bossy, prideful, independent, competitive, sarcastic and stubborn. Increasingly, she is forced to an authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and take them on very fun adventures. Throughout the course of the franchise, they start to become closer and closer as friends and start fighting less. It is also shown that Cindy secretly looks up to Jimmy, wants to be as smart as him and admires his intelligence. Sometimes, Cindy's desire to be number one can cause her to believe false flattery from the villains, so they can trick her into helping them with their evil schemes, only for her to realize the error of her ways too late. Cindy is very spoiled and has a large ego. She loves being the center of attention and will do anything for fame and money, even if it means constantly annoying people by reminding how talented and beautiful she is. Sometimes when things don’t go Cindy’s way, she tries to make excuses to justify her actions. Libby and Brittany are Cindy's best friends and two of the only characters that she has shown no anger or aggression towards in the franchise. Their friendship is very strong and they are clearly very close. Libby and Brittany are also two of the only characters that Cindy has been seen frequently confiding in. Even though Cindy teases Jimmy, she does care about him a lot and doesn't like it when Jimmy is sad and always tries to comfort him. Some perfect examples would be in the movie when she goes to comfort Jimmy when he starts crying and in Billion Dollar Boy, when she finds out that Eustace was just using her to hurt Jimmy and then have Jimmy watch Goddard die. It is also shown that Cindy wouldn't physically abuse Jimmy, although she does hit him sometimes. While Cindy constantly makes fun of Jimmy's alleged nerdiness, she is a genius like him and loves science just as much as he does. Her genius IQ just isn't as big as his. Also, while her condescending demeanor would suggest otherwise, she isn't any more popular with other kids than Jimmy is, and she has no close friends aside from Libby and Brittany. In Stranded, it is revealed that she actually can be more open about herself when she's away from pressure, friends and competition, and that she also may hold some bitterness toward her mother from pushing her so hard all the time and from her father not being around all the time. In the (non-canon) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, she is shown to have an unrealistic side, as she easily believed everything Timmy said, even though he was clearly lying and let Jimmy and Timmy fight over her, even though it was causing a lot of trouble. Later, Cindy began to realize that Timmy is not a genius, but she still liked him because she knew he really did care about her. However, it is implied she was just trying to make Jimmy jealous. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang